prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 20, 2014 Main Event results
The May 21, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown on the WWE Network at the 02 Arena in London, England on May 20, 2014. Summary Broadcast from London, England for the first time on WWE Network, WWE Main Event featured Damien Sandow dressed as Sherlock Holmes battling R-Truth, Naomi facing Aksana for the first time since her injury and Cesaro vs. Mark Henry to determine who was really The World's Strongest Athlete. WWE Main Event kicked off with the one and only Paul Heyman touting the abilities of his client, Cesaro. Heyman went as far as to call the King of Swing “the world’s strongest man.” This distinction drew the ire of the Superstar who earned that moniker at The World's Strongest Man competition at the Arnold Scwarzegger Classic – Mark Henry. Heyman, Cesaro and Henry exchanged heated words before Henry bearhugged the Swiss Superman and forced him from the ring. Dressed as Sherlock Holmes, Damien Sandown made his way into London's O2 arena berating the WWE Universe in attendance. Investigating what the “half-wits” would find entertaining, Sandow's tirade was interrupted by R-Truth. Making his way to the ring and confused over his opponent's roleplaying, the rapping Superstar came to London for a fight. Regardless of his comedic attire and chosen personality, Sandow stepped up early but R-Truth took then control of the contest. . “Sherlock Sandow” was left to investe a new method of strategy. Battling back, Sandow went on offense again but R-Truth found a second wind.. Although R-Truth nearly defeated Sandow, the would be Sherlock Holmes closed the case and picked up a victory following a successful You're Welcome. For the first time since suffering a serious eye injury at the hands of Aksana, Naomi squared off with the Lithuanian-born Diva. Seeking retribution for the injury, Naomi immediately went on offense. However, the Lithuanian beauty showed off her resilience and aggressiveness, trying to injure Naomi again. Momentum changed hands numerous times throughout the contest. However, Naomi was poised to pick up the victory and following a series of near-falls, she flattened Aksana with her patented “Rear-View” to secure the win. Before the battle to prove who indeed is the world's strongest athlete commenced, Paul Heyman addressed Mark Henry and reminded The World's Strongest Man that Cesaro already defeated him in the Intercontinental Championship #1 Contender Tournament. Instead of a match, Heyman suggested an arm-wrestling contest, which Henry readily accepted. Creating a makeshift arm wrestling table at the announce position, Henry locked hands with The Swiss Superman and prepared to display his world renouned strength. Distracted by Paul Heyman, Mark Henry was met by a leaping punch from Cesaro that sent The World's Strongest Man tumbling to the floor. The King of Swing then flipped the announce table on top of Henry before Heyman declared his client “The World’s Strongest Athlete” to conclude WWE Main Event from London. Results ; ; *Damien Sandow defeated R-Truth (13:50) *Naomi defeated Aksana (3:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_086_Photo_01.jpg ME_086_Photo_02.jpg ME_086_Photo_03.jpg ME_086_Photo_04.jpg ME_086_Photo_05.jpg ME_086_Photo_06.jpg ME_086_Photo_07.jpg ME_086_Photo_08.jpg ME_086_Photo_09.jpg ME_086_Photo_10.jpg ME_086_Photo_11.jpg ME_086_Photo_12.jpg ME_086_Photo_13.jpg ME_086_Photo_14.jpg ME_086_Photo_16.jpg ME_086_Photo_17.jpg ME_086_Photo_18.jpg ME_086_Photo_21.jpg ME_086_Photo_22.jpg ME_086_Photo_23.jpg ME_086_Photo_24.jpg ME_086_Photo_25.jpg ME_086_Photo_26.jpg ME_086_Photo_27.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #86 results * Main Event #86 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events